


Lightning Strikes

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan and Legolas experience a sudden attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas, Getty, Ireth, and Sharon.

Elladan rolled his shoulders and pushed himself away from his writing desk. The House was stifling; even the breeze from the open windows did nothing to alleviate it. Clouds hung menacingly low and dark, and the scent of rain was in the air. A storm would soon be upon the valley. 

He turned from the window and began to walk slowly about his room, looking at long familiar objects but not really seeing them. Of late he had been like this, restless, yearning for something he could not put a name to if he tried. His family had all watched him, questions in their eyes, but he had no answers for them. He had none for himself. 

His head jerked up suddenly and an urgent need to be out of doors filled him. Heeding the call, Elladan hurried out to the courtyard, uncertain why he felt the need to be there, just then. He knew only that he had to be, so he waited expectantly, his eyes upon the lane that led up to his home.

A horse and rider came into view. The wind had picked up and it whipped his golden hair behind like a banner and molded his clothing to his slim frame. To Elladan, he looked unearthly and elemental and wild, and it took a moment for him to recognize the form of his friend. Legolas leapt lightly to the ground and handed the reins of his mount to a groom just as a streak of lightning splintered across the sky behind him. 

The air crackled with electricity as Legolas turned in Elladan’s direction. Their eyes connected, held, and Elladan felt as if he had been running a long distance. His heart pounded in his chest, rivaling the thunder that rumbled close by, and he could barely breathe as he stood frozen to the spot. 

But not for long. In quick strides he crossed the distance between them, and as Legolas’ lips parted in surprise Elladan caught two handfuls of his tunic. Stepping closer still, he covered the prince’s mouth with his own.

Warm, soft, delicious. These words and more flitted through Elladan’s mind as his lips moved over his friend’s. He wondered briefly why he had never thought of kissing Legolas before. And when Legolas began to respond, it was if Mithrandir’s fireworks had gone off in Elladan’s head. With a gasp, he pulled away. 

Blue eyes widening, Legolas searched Elladan’s face. “Why did you do that?” he asked.

Elladan shook his head. “I–forgive me.” He felt light-headed and warm. Restless, but in a good way now, not as before. He was uncertain how to explain his behavior, not to his friend’s satisfaction at least. Seeing Legolas riding in, the storm close behind him, had unlocked a hunger hidden deep within him, and he had simply reacted. Legolas, he was sure, would not accept that as an answer. 

He slowly released his hold on Legolas’ tunic, letting his hands fall to his sides. He started to take a step back, retreat uppermost in his mind. His friend would exact revenge any moment now. A gentle touch of a bow-roughened hand on his arm stilled him. He raised his eyes to the prince’s, a question rising in his throat. 

Legolas studied him intently. His first thought, that this was a prank or a dare between Elladan and his twin, evaporated. Never before had he seen Elladan looking so confused, so vulnerable. His hands moved almost of their own accord to cup Elladan’s cheeks, and then he brushed his lips against the other warrior’s. A shudder ran through him at the simple touch, and he wanted to taste more. Darting his tongue against Elladan’s lips, he swept it inside when they parted. Their tongues danced together until Elladan’s relaxed, letting the prince explore his mouth at his leisure, and he did so thoroughly. Legolas’ tongue played against his pallette, his teeth, until he had memorized every detail, then he drew back, his breathing slightly erratic, Elladan’s name little more than a sigh upon his lips. 

They stared at one another, both trying to understand this attraction that sizzled between them as suddenly and as fiercely as the storm that rushed overhead toward them. Perhaps it had always been there, waiting for the right moment to unleash itself. Lightning flashed across the sky, and as though it were a signal, they reached for one another. The first drops of rain fell, unnoticed by either of them, as they moved together again. 

Elladan moaned against the warmth of Legolas’ lips as a feeling of rightness and contentment swept over him. Threading his fingers through the strands of Legolas’ hair, he accidentally brushed the tips of his ears. A soft groan sent the blood rushing through Elladan’s body, and he echoed the sound with one of his own as another low rumble filled the sky.

As the rain came down harder, Legolas let his hands travel over taut biceps and broad shoulders, enjoying the feel of muscle beneath damp fabric. He tangled his fingers in Elladan’s wet hair and moved closer, sighing with pleasure as sword-callused hands mapped his face, welcoming the tender caresses. A soul-devouring kiss followed, Elladan’s lips claiming him completely, his tongue invading, claiming. Thoughts of denial and resistance found no place to lodge within him. This felt so right, so perfect, and Legolas clung to Elladan as though he were an anchor. 

Elladan eased his mouth away for air. “Legolas,” he breathed, searching his friend’s face. A light glowed in Legolas’ eyes, reflecting emotions deep and primal, hunger chief among them. An answering shiver ran through Elladan as the embers of desire fanned to blazing within him.

His body hummed with pleasure and need as Legolas took control again. Soft touches of lips alternated with hard, pressing ones, almost in rhythm with the now constantly flashing sky. Elladan could do nothing but yield and stood gasping by the time Legolas finally slowed the kiss and eased back with a gentle tug to his lower lip.

They shared a glance that said, “More,” before moving together again. Elladan cupped one hand behind Legolas’ head, the other he splayed on Legolas’ back. He pulled Legolas closer and groaned as their bodies aligned, chest to chest, thigh to thigh, groin to groin. Legolas signaled his approval at the contact by pressing against him even more and again Elladan took advantage and deepened their kiss.

Legolas’ hands roamed over and caressed the taut muscles of Elladan’s back before sliding down to cup his bottom. The touch of his arousal against the other warrior’s made them both shudder with need. 

Their deep, guttural groans were lost in the noise of the storm. It was directly overhead now, thunder clashing all around them as lightning repeatedly filled the sky. 

Slowly they regained their awareness of where they were. Elladan drew his mouth away from Legolas’ and pressed it to his friend’s forehead and temple, holding him close, tenderness and awe filling him. 

“It’s raining,” Legolas pointed out, his heart hammering. His limbs trembled and Elladan pulled him close again. 

“So it is.”

“I’m to deliver a letter to your father.”

Elladan reluctantly released his hold and stepped back. He swallowed thickly, feeling suddenly awkward. “You’ll probably want to dry off first. I’ll see you to your room.”

Legolas shook his head. “I know the way. You should get out of those clothes yourself.”

They both glanced away at Legolas’ words before staring, somewhat bemused, at one another. Elladan remembered himself a little more quickly and gestured for Legolas to precede him. They walked slowly up the steps toward the House.

Legolas paused at the top and turned. “Elladan?”

“Yes?”

“I’m happy to see you too.”

The End


End file.
